


To The Ends Of The Galaxy

by Bubberd



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotic Shepard, Colonist (Mass Effect), F/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubberd/pseuds/Bubberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of One Shots of my favorite Mass Effect Couple. From their good days to their bad. Maybe even some AU moments. It's Shenko all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from the Mass Effect universe. That's all Bioware and it's glory. Anything added is my own to enhance. 
> 
> Chapter 1: Magic, because sometimes we just need a little to believe again.

The cold was something Calliope was never going to get used to. Growing up on a very heat centric planet was something you just don’t forget. Then spending the rest of your known life travelling throughout the universe on a temperature controlled ship. A girl can get used to being spoiled. Yet here she was, waiting outside a crowded café because her husband decided they should take a walk. 

She had been blissfully asleep before his sudden urge to stroll. 

By all mean this would be a great experience, if you were forged in a ice castle. Better known as Canada as Kaiden puts it.

Breathing into her gloves for warmth she couldn’t help but narrow her eyes as the man of the hour walked through the small doors with two steaming cups. Shit eating grin on his face as he watched her try not to catch frostbite. 

“Come on, it’s not that bad. Barely dipping into low 20s” He commented as she handed her what she recently came to appreciate as hot chocolate. An event that was better saved to tell another day. 

“Not that bad was taking down a husk colony, this” She pointed to the snow covered ground around her, “This is beyond comprehension. How does one even live?” 

Kaiden shook his head and pulled her close as they began to walk along the snowy path by the bay, “A little snow never hurt anybody.” His whispered. 

Taking a sip she shook her head and leaned more into him, “Lies. I read the extranet. Snow is one of the more common causes of fatalities on this planet.” 

Kaiden couldn’t help but let out a bellowing laugh, “Jesus. Calliope-”

She shrugged, “I’m just saying. It’s not all it’s cracked up to be. It’s cold. It makes me cold. Which makes me uncomfortable. Which in fact makes everyone else around me uncomfortable.”

“I think it’s beautiful. It’s peaceful. I think that there is nothing better than walking around after a fresh fall than with the one I love most.” 

“I happen to know your mother was awake when you woke me up from my nap.” 

Kaiden pinched her bottom and this time she was the one to laugh. They walked over to a small dock and stopped to catch a glimpse of the frozen water around them. Calliope took in a deep breath, and suddenly was on edge. Kaiden could feel it. Like a dark shadow casting over her. It was one of the reasons he brought her out, letting them get away alone for a while. 

“It’s just different.” She sighed. Kaiden understood, he needed her to know that and open up to him. Unwrapping his arms from around her he took one of her hands into his.

“Talk to me then,” He pleaded, in a whisper so low she thought it had been imagined. She placed her other hand on his cheek and looked up into his eyes. How many times have he saved her. How many times have they saved each other? They had been through hell and back multiple times. What was it now that had her so afraid. 

“Everything here feels like a dream.” She admitted, “One I don’t want to wake up from. You. Me. This place. Kaiden something is bound to go wrong.” 

“Then we will deal with it together when it does.” He promised but took her by the arms, “But right now Calliope. For all I care. You don’t have to wake up from this dream because it’s real. No husks are nearby, no terrorist group reeking havoc-” 

Calliope snorted and broke away from him, “Yeah. For the time being.” She held herself close and turned to face the dimming light above the city. “There is just so much that I have lost. So much time I can’t get back. Its frustrating Kaiden!” She began to glow a faint blue, her biotic control was breaking, “I’m trying to piece myself back together and sometimes I don’t know how.” 

Kaiden nodded, “I get that. Sweetheart I truly do. But right now. It’s just you and me Calliope and I’m not going away. So that’s why tonight is for us.”

“I don’t understand.” She said wiping the tears threatening to fall.

Kaiden took a step closer, “Just turn around and you will understand. Then you will see the magic begin to fall.” 

Very confused, Calliope narrowed her eyes and turned back to him, “What ‘magic’? Kaiden what on earth are you talking-”

Walking up to her he twisted her body towards a new view across from the bay.

Standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned in to whisper. 

“You told me once when you were a teenager that you would watch the sunsets over the mountains with your father. You described them as-” 

She squeezed him tight and spoke in astonishment. “As if the gods were spilling their magic as they danced along the clouds. Oh Kaiden.”

“I know it’s not home.” He admitted, “I just thought for tonight. It could be our home.” 

Shepard let out a sob she didn’t know she was holding and laughed while she wiped the tears away. Turning to hug Kaiden she began to mumble in his chest. He couldn’t quite make out what she was saying. She must’ve read his mind because she pulled away smiling and wiping her eyes.

“I said your wrong Kaiden. God, here. Right here with you. On Earth. On the Normandy. The Citadel. With your parents. With Joker. I don’t care” 

She took his faces into her hands.

“You are my home Admiral Kaiden Alenko-Shepard. I am damn proud of it too.”

Without a beat he kissed her and Kaiden thought that perhaps this was something she could keep forever. She could take this away and store it in her dreams with hope it would make living a bit easier just day by day. Calliope Shepard was no one to be fixed, she wasn’t broken. Sometimes she just needed a reminder that with all this bad in the world, you need a refresh of just what can be good. 

He grasped the back of her neck, his hand lost amongst the mass of her hair she recently let grow. Pulling her close so that nothing kept them apart he stopped for just a second before he returned to kiss her and kiss her and kiss her until neither of them could breath. 

By the time he pulled back, her eyes were wide, her mouth was open and her chest was heaving not knowing if it was from the lack of oxygen or the cold air. Either way Shepard could only smile, “Why Rear Admiral Alenko. You shouldn’t kiss girls like that on a first date. Someone might get the wrong impression.” 

He chuckled helplessly and kissed her on the nose. “Only if the girl getting the right impression is you.” 

Settling herself in his arms against she let out a sigh of content. His biotics could feel hers as the stress began to fade and she was finding a bit of peace. Her color returning back to normal. He gently caressed her back, letting his own peace filter through them. 

“I love you Commander” His whispered for her ears only. 

She smiled and closed her eyes, “Right back at you Lieutenant.” 

Calliope was right. No matter where the Universe took them. If they were together, they were home.


	2. About Horizon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus and the Commander talk about their meet up with one Lt. Kaiden Alenko. Hints of Shenko Feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything from the Mass Effect universe. That's all Bioware and it's glory. Anything added is my own to enhance.
> 
> Chapter 2: About Horizon, because sometimes all you need is a friend.

The crew was instantly on alert when the Commander returned to the Normandy after being picked up from Horizon. With Miranda and Garrus in tow behind her, the speakers of the Normandy began disembark when Joker came over the loud speaker.

“Normandy is ready for jump, where shall we go Commander?” Joker announced. Walking over to the wall she slammed a fist onto the coms to respond. 

“Set a course for anywhere Joker, just get us off this fucking rock. Pronto”

With no response from her pilot, Shepard pressed the button again. “Do I need to repeat myself Lt. Monroe?”

“No need Commander” Her pilot blasted through the coms, “Making one quick jump off this fucking rock pronto. Just like you asked, Joker out.” 

She made a beeline for the locker rooms and threw her pack to the ground in frustration. Garrus and Miranda cleared the rest of the crew out. Mainly for their safety, just to be in the clear. As soon she began to strip off her armor, she looked at her chest plate with the Cerberus symbol and screamed. Taking it and she slammed it across the room into the wall with her biotics. Her body illuminating a heavy blue. Concerned, Miranda went to walk in, but Garrus placed a blocking arm in the doorway. Just shaking his head. Giving their commander some space. She took a few minutes for herself before addressing her squad mates. 

“You are both dismissed.” She tried to sound calm, “Meet me in the com room in 20.”

Miranda rolled her eyes, “But Shep-” 

“That’s an order Ms. Lawson.” The Commander snapped, “I will see you in 20.” 

Closing her mouth, Miranda nodded, and whispered, “Yes Ma’am.” Quietly before the she gave way and walked out of the locker room. 

Once Miranda was out of site Garrus walk around checking to make sure they were alone before closing the door. Locking them inside. 

Shepard turned around upset at the sound of it door closing, “Are you deaf Valkarian? I said you were dismissed. Get the hell out.” She warned, hands sparking. 

“I get that you are pissed, truly Commander.” He pushed, “But honestly though, what did you think was going to happen when Lt.Alenko found out? Hmm?”

Shepard shook her head in confusion, shrugging her shoulders, “I don’t know Garrus! I just though-”

“Thought what?” He cut in stepping closer, “That the poster boy for the Alliance military would join our terrorist Organization on a Suicide Mission?” He gave her a pointed look. “I mean come on.” 

“God Damn It Garrus!” Shepard slammed her fist into the locker. The row of doors all exploding open. Exhausted she rested her head against the cool steel in front of her. “I am NOT a terrorist group.” She pleaded.

“You may not be” He pointed out, “but the man funding this mission has red in his ledger that can’t be erased.” 

“Then why join me Garrus? Hmm.” She questioned, “You seem to be pretty much sane in the head and you still followed me.”

“I’m Turian.” He countered “After having ancestors that helped create a genocide and basically slaughter a whole alien race for protection, I do have some understanding on this subject. But I joined because I trust you. Not them. The Commander Shepard I know would never do something like this without a solid reason. You proved that with Saren and Sovereign.” 

She let out a sad sigh, “So you are saying Kaiden doesn’t trust me?”

“No, “ He went on, “I’m saying that the woman he loved, the woman he watched get spaced is back from the dead. And now working for some very unfortunate people. You may have only been gone it seems for a few weeks. But we lost you; Kaiden lost you, over 2 years ago.” He paused to let it all sink in for a moment before continuing on, “That is a lot of time you can’t get back.”

“It wasn’t my fault.” She muttered, “None of this was my fault” She was tired of having to explain herself for something beyond her control. “I never asked Cerberus to fix me. Hell I never asked to die in the first place.” With a heavy heart she just let her eyes drop to the floor, “I just wish people would stop blaming me for things I had no say in.” 

Garrus placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “For once this is true. It’s not like trouble follows you everywhere.” He exaggerated. 

She let out a strangled laugh and punched him in the shoulder, “God Damn you Garrus Valkarian.”

He held up his hands in defense, “I’m not saying you cause trouble, just that it seems you know exactly where to find it. I’d hate to go out to dinner with you. Someone might try and shoot up the place.” 

The Commander rolled her eyes, “Unlikely. Ok. How about you really get the hell out of here, I need to change.”

The turian scratched his chin; “Sure I can’t stay and get a crash course in the female anatomy.” He quipped. She gave him a pointed look. 

“Goodbye Garrus.” She uttered slowly. 

Garrus could only laugh, “Try to not destroy the rest of the locker room.”

She gave him a sly smirk, “I’ll just bill the illusive man,”

Garrus gave a slow clap before unlocking the door and took a step out. 

“Hey Garrus?” The Commander walked over slowly, he turned back to acknowledge her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “Thanks. For everthing. I mean it”

With a salute he backed out of the room, “Anytime Commander. See you in 20.”

With a heavy heart she walked away from the closing door and put the rest of her items into the locker. Raising her hand she grasped the dog tags close to her chest. Dropping her head she closed her eyes she took a deep breath, hoping all her sacrifices were worth it. Also, maybe someday Kaiden would listen, hear her out. She was doing this not only for their survival, but for the universe. She hoped he could understand that one day.


	3. Still Human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of One Shots of my favorite Mass Effect Couple. From their good days to their bad. Maybe even some AU moments. It's Shenko all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything from the Mass Effect universe. That's all Bioware and it's glory. Anything added is my own to enhance.
> 
> Chapter 3: Because with everything Shepard is, she sometimes forgets she is still human.

Commander Shepard had a migraine. Or at least she was in the beginning stages.She had never had one before, though after the events of today she wouldn't be surprised. The dull throbbing started on their arrival to the normandy after taking out Cerberus bases. Besides finding Admiral Kahoku's body. The lack of support she had been given from the council about this organization was enough to send her over the edge. People were dead. Good people. She had to stay calm and focused. She was Commander Shepard. She could do this. If not, soon this ache would quickly turn into a throbbing that would soon consume her whole. 

When she walked into the room Kaiden Alenko knew instantly something was wrong. He could feel her tension as she walked passed towards the center of the group.The way her brow creased when she spoke, the small press of her finger to her forehead while going over the debriefs. 

Well Shit. Commander Shepard was on the verge of a migraine. 

“Once again," She spoke up, "The Council has decided that our missions seemed to take backburner to other problems in the galaxy. Regardless,” She tossed the data pad to the table, “I want as much information on Cerberus I can get. They fucked with the wrong galactic alliance and I need answers. The Admirals death will not be in vain. Dismissed.” 

Company began clearing the room taking a data pad as they left though Kaiden stayed behind. The commander began to pick up her remaining reports. She looked up and noticed him still in the room. 

“Was there something you needed Lieutenant?” She politely asked. 

He shook his head, “Just wondering if you were all right ma’am. You looked mighty tense during the debrief and wanted to make sure you are ok.”

She shook her head and gave him a forced smile, “Thank you for the concern Alenko but I am fine. Just a small headache. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

He raised an eyebrow taking a step forward, “Are you sure about that Commander?”

Pinching the bridge of her nose she let out a calm and collected breath. “It’s nothing I can’t handle. Now as I said before you are dismissed Lieutenant. Call is 0700 tomorrow.”

Knowing when it was the time to back off he gave her a short nod and saluted before leaving the COM room himself. Though the concern for his Commander was still there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiden was sorting through files on the Extranet when his Omni tool pinged him. Curious he saw it was a message from Ashley. 

_Just walked down to Storage. Found our Commander looking pretty rough. Help?_

He left his post in a blink and was on the elevator down before anyone could even notice he was gone. He was anxious on the ride, mentally shooting himself for not helping her earlier before it got worse. When the doors finally opened he walked out and heard the young Gunnery Chief call his name. 

“Over here LT!” 

With a pick up in his step he turned the corner and found their Commander with her knees to her chest and head down. 

“I told her to not call you. I’m fine.” He barely heard over the muffled voice. Ashley shook her head. 

“Not from where I’m standing Commander. I think you should head up to Medical.”

“Williams is right,” Kaiden piped in, “You need to see Doctor Chakwas immediately before this gets worse.”

The Commander just waved them away, “It’s not going to get worse, it’s just a headache.” 

Having heard enough Kaiden moved towards the woman on the ground and Ashley stepped out of his way. He then lifted the Commander into his arms with ease. 

“What are you doing?” She slurred out. Resting her head on his shoulder. Vision starting to blur. 

“I’m taking you to medical." Her Lieutenant replied, he looked over to his teammate, "Williams call the doc and tell her we are heading up. “

Shepard shook her head against him, “No. Put me down. That’s an order.” Kaiden was already walking to the Elevator. 

“You can court martial us for insubordination after you see the Doctor.” 

With a nod she clung onto his shirt, “As long as we are clear.” Suddenly she spasmed in his arm. Letting out a painful groan, he held her closer. He knew that the pain was getting worse. _Hold On Commander_ he thought. _We are almost there_. 

When he reached the medbay Doctor Chakwas already had a bed prepped and ready for her. He set the Commander down on her back and politely moved out of the way for Chakwas to examine her patient. She gently opened up Shepards eyes and asked for her to follow the movements of her finger. He could see Shepard gripping the sheets on the bed tight, knuckles turning white. 

“Well Commander,” The Doctor began scanning her with her Omni tool, “You have quite a Migraine going on right now. Unfortunately there is not much you can do besides wait it out. Though I’m going to give you some medication to help ease the pain. It’s the best I can do while you are in this condition. I would advise you to stay here for the night.”

The commander groaned and tried to sit up but Chakwas would have none of it. 

“You are in no condition to run this ship. As your medical officer I have say when you are fit for duty and right now you are not. Now,” She turned to Kaiden. “Lieutenant there is a medicine syringe ready on my desk. Please bring it over to me.” 

Turning towards her workstation he picked up the needle and walked over to the doctor, placing it in her hand. She opened up the cap and turned back to the Commander. 

“Don’t you worry Commander. With a little rest you this will all be over soon.” 

Doctor Chakwas gave the shot to Commander Shepard and he could feel some of the tension leave her body immediately. The doctor stood up from the bedside of Shepard and walked over to Kaiden. 

“My shift ends in a few cycles. Would it be terrible of me to ask for you to check on the Commander?”

He shook his head, “It’s no problem Doctor. Just send me a ping when you need me.”

She was grateful, “Thank you Lieutenant. I’d feel much better knowing she was in the company of someone who has some experience with what she just dealt with.”

Kaiden let out an unsteady breath, “I saw the signs. During our debrief and-”

The doctor stopped him, “Myself as well when I checked the crew after the mission. Our fearless leader just learned she might be a bit more human than she originally thought.” 

With a sad smile she left the Lieutenants side and headed back to her work station. Kaiden had some things he could finish before taking over, so he aimed to finish them. 

~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
The first thing the Commander noticed about death was that she felt cold. She had to have died right? There was no way she could’ve survived whatever bomb just went off inside her skull. Then again, does death equal a massage? She tried to open her eyes but they felt too heavy. It was a strange feeling. She could hear a voice; it seemed so far off in the distance. A mummer of sorts. It was soft, and soothing. 

Like a dream. 

Then suddenly, like a bolt of lightening she felt a very cold and very close contact on her cheek. 

She gasped for breath and opened her eyes suddenly. Grabbing the hand that had been placed on her. She realized she was in the med bay. The lights were off. The hand she was holding as it may be belong to her Lieutenant, who was sitting at her bedside stroking her face. He pulled his hand away immediately. 

“I’m sorry commander I just thought-” He closed his mouth to be quiet. 

She stared at him. 

It was intense and he didn’t know how to respond. Her emerald eyes looked down to his hands and back to meet his own. 

“Your hands are very cold.” She whispered softly. 

“I’m Canadian.” He responded instantly. “I just thought…I have some experience with severe migraines. I can feel what is happening with your implant and it’s still a bit weak and was massaging your temple to help ease the pain.”

She opened her mouth to speak and was suddenly at a loss for words. She cleared her throat and turned her head away. 

“It's fine. I was just startled. It...it feels." She gave him a weak smile. 

"Migraines are no joke Commander." He scolded, "You need to let someone know before you find yourself in the middle of a war zone and out of commission."

She laughed, "You would be the expert on this subject." He wasn't amused. She reached over and help his hand, "I’m sorry if I was difficult. I’m not used to asking for help.”

“Seeing as you are the Commander of this ship I think it’s something you might have to get used to. Besides if you are out of commission. Who is going to run this place? Garrus? Wrex? God could you imagine?” 

She could only groan at the image; “I think we would have another 50 wars on our hands. It's just. I’m not used to this environment. This is unlike any group of people I have commanded before. It’s more personal. Doesn't it? We aren't just on a team.” 

He couldn't agree more, “This is personal Commander. We aren’t just a crew anymore. What we have all seen and been through. It changes you. If anything would happen..just. You mean a lot to me Shepard.” He said quietly a he caressed her knuckles. Their eyes connected and it was his turn to clear his throat. “Bottom line. You need to trust us, if you need to take some time, then take it. You are human. Not a robot. You are allowed to take a break. Then we can save the galaxy.” 

She smiled again and he felt his heart race. Wondering if she could feel him as much as he could feel her. Then, much to her displeasure he pulled his hand away from hers. 

“I should go,” He whispered as he went to stand up, suddenly she grabbed him and shook her head. 

“Would you please stay? I know it’s not my place to ask but I feel better with you here. Even if just to talk to me? Till I fall asleep?”

It was something he wasn’t used to seeing. His commander so vulnerable and out of sorts. 

“Course I’ll stay.” He whispered, he wouldn’t be anywhere else. He scooted closer to her on the bed. “What would you like to hear about?”

She fell back against her pillows and closed her eyes, “Anything.” She sighed. 

He spoke of good memories of his early alliance days and 30 minutes in she was fast asleep. Knowing she was safe in slumber he left her side and walked out of the med bay. Chakwas returning as he left the doors. He told her of the status of their patient and she thanked him. He headed straight for his sleeping pod. Dreaming of new memories. Good ones.


	4. Savior: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of One Shots of my favorite Mass Effect Couple. From their good days to their bad. Maybe even some AU moments. It's Shenko all the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything from the Mass Effect universe. That's all Bioware and it's glory. Anything added is my own to enhance.
> 
> Chapter 4: An alternate meeting of our beloved characters. What if Mindoir wasn't a total loss and Kaiden was part of the Alliance crew to help them recover.

Corporal Alenko walked through the town surveying the damage. The fucking Batarians hit Mindoir hard and were looking to take no survivors. It made him uneasy seeing so much death and tragedy. He was on the nearby cruiser that heard the jumbled message from the beacon. Even with the messaged a bit skew, hearing the words Batarian and Slavers were enough for his command to fly in and take control of the situation. It didn’t take long to get rid of the slavers that had stayed behind, but the damage to the colony had already been done. 

He walked out of the town square and followed his Omni tool; the beacon was still going strong. His task was to find it and bring it back to central command. It was coming from a shelter in the far distance on a hill overlooking the colony. He walked down the path and saw medics rushing out of a burned down house carrying what looks to be a body. Shaking his head he followed around the back of the house when he came across some tracks leading through some corn stocks and up the hill. 

After a small trek he finally reached the bunker when he saw the door was spinning red. Locked he would imagine. That would mean someone both turned on the beacon and locked it upon leaving the bunker. His second guess was someone was still inside. 

The Corporal took out his rifle and walked up to the door, knowing without a doubt someone was in there. His tool ran the codes for the lock and easily dismantled the hack job that had been placed on it. The door suddenly turned green. 

His own bitoics on full alert when the door opened did him some wonder because he was able to block the biotic blast hurdling towards him. When the dust around him cleared he head out his rifle and took a step forward. 

“Leave us alone!” The strained voice shouted from inside. The minute Kaiden stepped forward he found himself stop mid stride. In front of him was a young colony girl, barely past her teens. Though it wasn’t her age that caught his attention, it was that she was holding a barrier not only around herself, but a gravely injured young boy.

**14 Hours Earlier.**

Calliope Shepard marched with her hands shoved down her pockets toward the stables. This was cruel and unusual punishment. All her other friends were heading down to the main facilities to hang out and she was stuck mucking the stables. All because she had used her biotics and tossed her brother across the room. Who could blame her really, has anyone actually spent time around her younger brother? 

Peter knew better than to bother her while she meditated. It helped clear her mind and control these powers that seem to get in the way of everything. So today after feeling quite off she tried to find some peace and quiet. Then when he decided to cover her entire face with a towel she responded defensively. 

He landed on a couch.  
He **wasn’t** hurt.  
Her father was still none too pleased. 

“You’re patience is going to make this process very difficult Calliope. You can’t let your emotions run your body.” He had lectured. Then promptly sent her on her way to the stables. 

She walked through the doors of the barn and found all the horses were uneasy. She walked over to the young filly rose and ran a comforting hand along her mane. 

“Easy girl. What has you all worked up?”Rose grunted in response. Calliope smiled, “I know. I feel something too” 

Reaching over she got a brush and began smoothing out her coat. The mucking could wait; right now she needed to settle down the animals. As Calliope hummed a soft song to herself she heard a faint nose in the distance. Thinking nothing of it she moved along to the next horse when she heard it again. This time it sounded like a faint popping nose. 

She walked to the doors of the barn and eyes went wide. In the distance at the center of colony. She saw smoke rising, a massive fire. Followed by an explosion. She looked to her house and bolted across the corn stocks, pushing as fast as her legs could take her. Breaking through the path she saw her house and ran to the back door. Before she could even get to the bottom porch the door burst open and her father came through holding two rifles with her brother not far behind. She ran up and approaches them out of breath. 

“Dad! What’s going-”

“Batarian slavers have hit the colony. I need you to take your brother,” He pushed the younger man who jumped down the steps to meet her, “I need you both to head to the shelter and turn on the beacon I showed you.”

She shook her head in confusion; “I don’t understand what about you? Dad!”

He handed the rifle to her brother, “I’ll be fine Calliope. Just get you and your brother to safety.”

She looked to the hills at the bunker and did not agree, “That’s too far. We will never make it! I’m not strong enough!”

Her father walked down the steps and met his children. He leaned down to their level. Placing a hand on both of their shoulders. 

“I know this a lot to ask of you guys. But Calliope. I need you to know you are stronger than you think. I know you can protect yourself and your brother. I’ve taught you both well. ” He turned to look at his son, “Peter. You’ve got a mighty fine aim boy. I expect you to prove that today.” 

A wave of screams and gunfire down the road alerted them. Her father slowly turned around and narrowed his eyes. “That’s the Nelson farm. You have to go.”

“Dad! No-” Calliope whimpered. 

He cocked his weapon. “Run Calliope! Take Peter and go!” His children still refused to leave. He pointed to the hills. And screamed, “NOW!” 

Peter bolted away scared into the corn stalks with Calliope following close behind him. They had made it through half of the field before two shotgun rounds where heard, followed by an assault rifle. The children slowed and suddenly behind them there was an explosion. She held a finger to her lips and watched as her brother held the rifle close. 

“I can smell them! Get in there! Bring em back alive!” A voice yelled in the distance. 

“Run!” She whispered harshly and pushed her brother. They made their way out of the farmland and could see the shelter in the distance. Running as fast as they could take them Calliope reached the door and began unlocking the controls. 

“Hurry Cal!” Her brother cried. She shook her head in concentration. She began to hack the door lock and reconfigure it so when they got inside no one could open it but them. It was taking longer than she could like but it would likely protect them. If they could get inside. When the lock pinged green she threw her fist of success into the air. The door opened and she turned to usher her brother inside when he suddenly tackled her to the ground. Shots whizzing above them. She turned and looked up as if it was slow motion. 

Her brother stood up and took his rifle and fired back at the Batarian who would’v been dead if not for his armor. Then the slaver brought up his own weapon and fired. Peter taking two rounds one in the arm, the other in the chest. Screaming she got up from the ground and her body lit up. She used all the energy she could find and shot a pulse towards the slaver. Lifting him high into the air before crashing him down directly onto a rock. He was dead on impact. 

Coming out of her trance she saw her brother on the ground struggling to breathe. She ran over to him and lifted him up into her arms and carried him inside the bunker, locking the doors behind them.  
No one was going to get in anytime soon. 

The shelter was equipped with beds, first aid supplies, food rations as well as the beacon. She helped her brother to one of the cots and ran over to the first aid station. Grabbing some Medi Gel she began to apply it to the wounds. After cleaning and closing up the holes she walked over to the beacon and turned it on. 

A console appeared before her and Calliope pressed record. 

“This is Mindoir requesting immediate Alliance assistance. Our colony is under attack by Batarian Slavers. I repeat. Our Colony is under attack by Batarian Slavers. Causalities are high and growing. Please. Get here quickly.” 

She sent out distress signal. With an unsteady stumble she took a chair to place by her brothers cot. She took his hand and watched his breathing. “Don’t worry Peter. The Alliance will come. They always do.” She whispered into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

She had been cleaning her brother’s wound when the door began to make noises as if someone was trying to unlock the console from the outside. Exhausted and fearing for their lives she got a blanket and placed it over her brother’s body who was still sedated. She didn’t have much left in her, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to go without a fight. She stood next to the cot and the door beeped before slamming open. She sent out a shockwave immediately before setting up a barrier around herself and dying brother. 

“Leave us alone!” She screamed. Voice strained and barely recognizable. A man walked into the bunker and lowered his weapon. Hands in the air. 

“My name is Corporal Alenko Ma’am.” He alerted her, “I am with the Alliance Military. We have come to help.”

“Al…all..Alliance?” She stuttered. “You got my message?” 

He smiled reassuringly “That’s right Ma’am. We heard you loud and clear. It’s all right now. You’re safe.” 

She dropped the barriers and took a deep breath. She looked down to her brother and back to the young man in front of her. “My brother,” She whispered, “He needs medical attention.”

Then everything went dark.


End file.
